


Partnership

by eaivalefay



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/profile)[**noagirl**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/noagirl/). A belated birthday gift. *grin* I hope you like it (3 of 3)!

The acrid smell of burnt flesh filled the air as tendrils of smoke rose lazily from his new tattoo. The Mark was now imprinted on his forearm. He looked up through the bangs that fell across his face, his green eyes glowing with an odd, almost satisfied light.

"You're mine now." It was both a reminder and a threat.

Harry smiled as he knelt at His feet. "I'm yours now." It was a promise. "And you're mine."

"Yes." Fingers curled into Harry's hair, petting gently.

Behind them row after row of the most faithful bowed before the image they made.

The Wizarding world had never seen such a terrible power as they would witness with the partnership of Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
-  



End file.
